


成年礼

by YIRAN1106



Category: Biiii-安然Clover
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:01:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22948231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YIRAN1106/pseuds/YIRAN1106
Kudos: 4





	成年礼

夜晚，几颗星星屈指可数，窗帘虚掩着窗户，黄明昊轻搭着墙壁，揉了揉眼睛

"生日快乐”

这时被人从背后抱住，黄明昊并没有回头，两只手臂用力环绕住他的腰肢，面前瘦高的影子与自己重合在一起。

黄明昊偏过头，吻了吻范丞丞，在他唇上留下奶香味。

范丞丞低低笑了几声，下一秒覆盖住他的唇，一阵阵凉意荡开。黄明昊放大了瞳孔，在范丞丞眼里看出几分狡诈。这个吻连绵而漫长，范丞丞不断伸出小舌舔舐着舌根处，碎发随风飘起，一下下清风传进。 

他横抱起黄明昊轻放在床上，膝盖顶在黄明昊两腿之间，修身的西装裤衬着白色的床单。

范丞丞慢慢俯下身，带有侵略性地用舌尖撬开黄明昊的牙齿，轻轻地在黄明昊的虎牙上舔舐，又狠掐了一把大腿上的软肉，手指有些冰凉。

意识涣散的几秒钟，范丞丞的目标已经转移到脖颈处，唇瓣上传来阵阵麻木感，还有些刺痛。

黄明昊的锁骨很美，美的想让人狠狠啃咬。

这时他叼起胸前的小红点，嘴角上扬起坏笑，红乳头上不停吮/吸，使它变得红/肿/不堪，又打着转儿亲吻四周雪白的皮肤

这时黄明昊两腿中间的那根东西在裤子上顶起一个蓬，羞耻心涌上心头。

他翻了个身，那两颗硬挺的红樱桃压着床单，细微的摩擦忍不住发出呻吟。范丞丞冰凉的手指划过黄明昊的脊柱，身下人双手抓紧了床单，止不住颤抖。

薄薄的唇瓣吻上黄明昊肩头，一路往下吻到后背，酥酥麻麻的感觉让黄明昊欲罢不能。那双骨节分明的手握住了黄明昊的手，在白色床单上十指相扣。

“乖”

根冰凉的手指进入到了淫/水/泛/滥的后穴里，扣挖内壁，一下下戳弄着软肉，模仿着抽插的样子进又出。

色情的喘息声充斥整个房间

黄明昊用足尖一下下点着范丞丞腿中间的火热。

下一秒，那紫红的性/器擦着润/滑剂，直入小/穴。他对着敏感点狠狠压着，小孩儿每叫一声就插的更深，贯穿着肉穴，横冲直撞，好像要把黄明昊的身子撞的支离破碎般，听着啪啪交合的水声，低喉一声全部精液射入肠道，顺着雪白的腿根流下。

“生日快乐 ，昊昊”


End file.
